pontypandy mystery part 2
by thegreatlinanski
Summary: 10 years had past the former fire service now fight to survive against the infection will they live or die
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:10 years later

10 years had passed and food and water were hard to come by, a pack of wild dogs were chasing after a deer the dogs were slowly catching up when a arrow almost took the lead dog's head off ,the dogs ran away a horse trotted along after the deer. The deer finally calmed down and stopped to graze the horse was stopped a good distance from the deer a scruffy black-haired with it tied back, slowly got off the horse he aimed his bow and arrow at the deer and fired the arrow hit the deer right between the eyes killing it instantly. he walked up to the deer and heard a noise behind him he instantly reacted and pointed a gun "who's there come on out" he said stern, a man popped out holding a gun at him "I've been tracking that deer for some time, i'll be leaving with it you can just leave" " yeah well I shot it so I'm taking it" the man could see the look in his eye " maybe we can come to an agreement we aren't savergise I'm Kevin and you" he asked " Elvis" "not very talkative are you"? Kevin asked " it pays not to be friendly" Elvis replied " true how about I take half" suggested Kevin " how many of you are there"? "just me now" " I have more mouths to feed than you so you take a quarter" the man was about to shoot Elvis when an arrow went through his chest killing him " always getting into trouble aren't you Elvis" " you know me Penny and for the record he started it" "right if you say so well lets get back to the others" Elvis tied the deer to his horse then climbed on.

Back at camp Sam was praticing his hand to hand combat, Ellie was making more arrows using sharpened bamboo, Arnold was scouting the south peremiter while Jerry-Lee was scouting the north Steele was preparing lunch .They all heard a long whistle three short whistles and another long one they knew that ment Elvis and Penny where back Arnold whistled in response meaning that they where returning from the opened the gate "how was your hunt"? he asked "I hunted a couple of rabbits some squirrels and I went fishing and caught six fish" Penny explained "every bit helps good job" Sam replied"i also caught some rabbits and squirrels and I also caught a deer with penny's help" " lovely that should last quite a while nice job both of you" then they heard Jerry-Lee whistle they went over see what the problem was " what's up"? asked Sam "movement over by that truck" Replied Jerry-Lee "did you see what it was"? asked Ellie "No" "I'll have a look cover me" Elvis said as he opened a small hatch he creeped towards the truck he slowly peered round the truck and saw a small cat with some kittens he went to stoke the cat it first hissed but then sniffed his hand, he stroked her she started purring he picked her up and her two kittens and took them into the camp.

Sam saw what Elvis was carrying " you haven't lost you humanity which is great" Elvis smiled then took the cats inside Sam went to Jerry-Lee "do you want me to take over asked Sam that would be great I'm shattered and really bored" replied Jerry-Lee yawning, Sam climbed up and patted Jerry-Lee's shoulder Jerry-Lee smiled then he got down and headed inside,Steele had done the same for Arnold.

Elvis noticed that Sam seemed a little disheartened so he went up to talk to him "you ok Sam"? he asked "why do you ask:? replied Sam" you seem abit down do you want to talk about it"? Sam smiled then looked down and sighs "I'm hoping that charlie and the other are ok I havent seen anyone from Pontypandy i ages i also miss the station all our vehicles must be as rusty as the Titanic" Sam sighed again "I miss being a firefighter, I don't even know what I am now" Elvis patted Sam on the shoulder " don't worry if Charlie is anything like you he will be fine" "I'm not sure about that he would be paying more attention Sarah and James, I know that Bronwyn can look after herself see's a tough lady" Sam explained then Elvis noticed something moving near the motorway "what's up, what did you see"? asked Sam " something moved by the motorway I didn't see what it was" Elvis stated then he whistled to get everyones attention .

The others walked up to them " what's up " ? They asked "something moved by the motorway i didn't see what it was" replied Elvis, Arnold and Penny went to check it out they heard a noise from behind a tank they crept from either side of the tank on the other side they saw an infect eating a young girl Arnold hit it with his axe taking off his head the child was just alive "mummy, where's my mummy why do I hurt, why did he attack me MUMMY"! She cried Penny picked her up and then carried her back to camp. Arnold set up a grave for her minutes later Sam carried out the now lifeless girl in his arm " she managed to tell me her name,it's emma" sam put her body in the grave then put dirt over it Ellie then engraved emma into a stone they had a moment of silence for her

There we go for now hope to see you guys next time bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:race against time

During the night a thunder storm rolled in Sam was making a water catcher, Penny went out to see how he was doing " how's it going, need some help"? she asked "if you don't mind, this is being a bastard to put together, come on you get in there you" he grunted as he tried to position the catcher to the bucket he then caught his thumb with the hammer "ow crap, that smarts " he exclaimed, Penny climbed up and took over she sorted it out staight away " well I made it easier for you" Sam stated " sure you did" Penny laughed.

The sun started to rise and shone in Arnold's face waking him up he yawned and stretched like a cat then went out to check the area he saw a deer grazing by the woods he picked up the bow and arrow and launched it ,the arrow hit the deer in the leg causing to flee "bollocks, cocked it up" He thought. Arnold tacked up a horse then grabbed more arrows and rope and some other supplies he put a note by the stables (gone hunting be back at noon) he opened the gate and closed it after him and the horse he got on the horse and followed the deer.

Elvis woke up and looked out the window he noticed that one of the horses was missing, he head out to find out were the horse went he saw to note and smiled then he noticed that the sundial was past noon he whistled loud it got the attention of everyone else they walked up to him "what's up Elvis"asked Sam "i think Arnold might be in trouble"replied Elvis "how do you know"? Asked Steele. Elvis put the note on the dial "as you can see, it says be back at noon but the dial is pointing to past noon, so Arnold is half an hour late" explained Elvis, Sam nodded " he's right a lot could happen in half an hour, ok Penny, Elvis and I will look for him, Ellie you cover the north gate and Jerry-Lee you cover this one someone wake up Diego to set up lunch "Sam ordered " rodger that Sam" everyone else replied.

Sam, Penny and Elvis tacked up the horses and bows and arrows steele was standing on the tower looking through binoculars when he saw an arrow by the woods " Sam there is an arrow by the woods and what looks like blood" he called " thank you Steele, that is where we will start" Sam replied " remember people this is a race aganst time" he said and he Elvis and Penny set off to search for they're missing friend.

 **Right that's it for now the chapters are going to be shorter now so to make the story a bit longer also now** **I'm** **going to have the title of the chapter somewhere inside of it to give more meaning to it and with that bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three: infected

Sam and the others reached an abattoir Elvis shuddered " I don't know about you two, but I don't really want to go in there it looks creepy and just from the outside" he said shuddering "but Arnold might be in there" replied Sam " I agree with Elvis, who knows what's in there and only one of us needs to go in, so I will I'm shorter and lighter than you two I will be able to sneak around much better" she explained a she got off her horse she handed the reins to Elvis and made her way to the abattoir Sam and Elvis hide behind a bush overlooking it " she kinda went in for the kill didn't she" stated Elvis " she always was a going in for the kill kind of person but i'm sure she'll be fine " Sam replied .

Penny found a way in through the vents half way the shaft gave in and she fell six feet to the ground, the fall winded her for a moment when she recovered the smell hit her like a ton of bricks it was revolting and she almost threw up. Flies were buzzing about the place corpses were laying around and only half were animals a noise startled Penny making her duck down foot steps were moving close to where she was, Penny pulled out the knife she had and prepared to strike she launched herself up and land on top of someone she held the knife to his throat the man however was significantly stronger then her he grabbed the hand with the knife and rolled them over he then wrapped his hands tightly around her neck he squeezed things began to go dark the man had almost killed her until a pole stabbed him through the eye from behind he fell back Penny coughed as she gasped for air looked around and saw Elvis with the now blooded up pole "are you alright Penny"? he asked, she nodded as she was unable to speak "did you find Arnold"? Elvis asked she shock her head he then helped her up.

When they got outside Sam was still waiting by the bushes "Elvis got worried so he followed you" Sam laughed " I'm glad he did, I ran into some trouble" Penny croaked still struggling to breathe "what happened in there" asked Sam " there was someone in there and he was less than friendly" explained Elvis "to be fair I put a knife to his throat" "not the point if he didn't mean you any harm he would have said so but he didn't did he"? asked Elvis, Penny shock her head. Sam sighed " well lets try and find Arnold he has to be out there somewhere" Stated Sam a he got back on his horse Penny and Elvis did the same. down a wooded path they heard the sound of some one struggling and got off the horses to check it out upon arrival they saw Arnold fighting off two infected people and he was clearly tired Sam, Penny and Elvis rushed to assist him Penny pulled out her knife and slit one of the peoples throat while Elvis shot the other in the eye with the bow and arrow Sam helped Arnold get to his feet "are you ok"? he asked "yeah I think so" Arnold replied panting "good" Said Penny then she slapped him "ow why did you do that" he asked "you scared the crap out of us you know not to go out alone" she stated. then they all got on the horses and set off back to base.

Back at base they noticed smoke they immediately got concerned and made the horses gallop at full speed when they reached the base they saw hundreds of infected breaking down the gate and others inside Jerry-Lee was doing an excellent job of defending himself and the south entrance, Ellie was protecting herself and the remaining horses, Diego was protecting Steele. Elvis grabbed his bow and some arrows and repeatedly shot the infected in the head Sam was impressed with Elvis' impeccable aim as was Penny and Arnold. when they reached base Elvis switched to a knife and showed his impressive knife skills Sam could hardly believe his eyes he nearly fell over. An hour had passed and the group were just finishing putting the dead on a pile Sam sat down with the others apart from Elvis who was checking the horses over "I never knew he had that in him" Stated Sam " yeah glad he's on our side I doubt we would still be alive if we didn't have him" added Diego "what happened anyway, the infected don't come this far from the city"? asked Penny "no idea they just appeared from the motorway" replied Ellie. From the distance people with helmets were watching them "the black haired one will prove most useful " stated one of them "indeed" replied another " bring him to me" ordered one more voice.

later that night "right hair cuts" announced Penny holding a pair of scissors the others were more than happy to get hair cuts first Sam and last Elvis now that everyone had fresh hair cuts they looked almost the same as they did ten years ago now it was time for everyone to settle that was the time to strike Elvis was washing his face when a heavy built man snuck up behind him and wacked him in the back of the head knocking him out then the man picked him up while another person picked up some bows and arrows they climbed through a hole they made just as Arnold noticed them and turned all the lights on which woke everyone up the others came out " why did you turn all the lights on"? asked Sam " someone came in and made off with Elvis" he replied " how did you not notice them"? asked Penny in disbelieve "They were quite and moved like ninjas" replied Arnold, Sam patted his back " we'll find him don't worry" he reassured.

 **right sorry it took a while to post this I would make something up but I purely forgot abut this story well with that farewell for now**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four: desperate circumstances

Elvis slowly woke up tied to a chair his head was pounding, he noticed people moving in the back round tape around his mouth stopped him from saying anything "you're quite the sharp shooter and you have exilent hand to hand combat, i want you to work for me. You are wasting your talents being with those idiots" explained a voice. Some one appeared from the darkness a young beautiful with golden hair and green eyes " hello, my name is Angelina" she introduced as she ripped the tape off "and you are"? She asked in a demanding tone "I'm Elvis, why am i here" ? He asked "youre fighting skills will come in handy" she stated then she strocked his face "and you're a very hansome young man" " come on now that's not why he's here " a strange man said before putting tape back over his mouth " ok father " Angelina replied as she left the room " forgive my daughter this world is the only one she really knows" he apologised he smiled then everything went black.

back at camp the dark of night would make sneaking around easier. Sam was tacking his horse up and then packed a bow and arrows in the saddle bag "Sam what are you doing"? asked Diego "I'm getting Elvis back, you can come with me if you want but don't try and stop me" replied Sam "I wasn't going to stop you and I was going to ask if you wanted me to go" Diego explained as he grabbed his saddle and bridle, he then tacked up his horse and grabbed another bow and more arrows " you two better be careful or else " warned Penny as she walked over to them with supplies " don't worry we will" replied Sam. Penny opened the gate " bring Elvis back in one piece" Sam and Diego nodded and smiled then set off. Diego noticed tracks "look Sam tracks" he said as he climb off his horse "definitely human and they go this way" he explained they followed the tracks they led to a mill "well this is were the tracks lead so Sam what's the plan"? Diego asked "you wait here while I go in there keep the horses safe" ordered Sam as he climbed of his horse and gave the rains to Diego and pulled out his bow and some arrows "you got it Sam" replied Diego leading the horses some where safe.

Sam quietly snuck into the base guards were patrolling the grounds with rifles one of the windows were left open and he somehow managed to climb in without alerting anyone the first room was filled to the brim with tins of food and water but due to the kind of person he was he didn't take anything as there was only one reason for being in the building. The next room was empty and was most of them the last door he checked was pitch black Sam opened the door a little more and found a bed, on the bed he saw Elvis laying there with his hands tied behind his back, Sam creeped to him he untied him and picked him up over his shoulder. Sam was almost spotted when he jumped out the window he headed as quickly as he could back to Diego and the horses when he got there Diego rushed to him " is he ok"? he asked " I don't know lets just get him back" Sam replied. He got on his horse " right pass him to me Diego" he said Diego passed Elvis to Sam then got on his horse the two then headed back to base.

Sam and Diego reached base Penny opened the gate Sam put his horse back in the paddock and climbed off then he gently dragged Elvis of the horse and carried him inside, Ellie checked him over "he has a small cut on the back of his head but other than he's ok" she explained Sam sighed and then went out to sort out his horse but Jerry-Lee had already done it " oh thank you Jerry-Lee" Sam smiled "you're welcome" replied Jerry-Lee "is Elvis ok"? he asked "Ellie says he's going to be ok" Sam replied.

Elvis woke up to the sound of guns firing he immedatly went in fight mode he ran downstairs to find Ellie applying preasure to a large wound to Penny's chest blood was pouring from her mouth Ellie noticed him "There's nothing i can do we're going to lose her for real this time"Ellie told him with tears running down her face an anger filled Elivs an anger he had never felt before he was going to do something he had never done before until "D-do'nt do some-thing ...you'll regret " Elvis snapped back he looked down to see Penny reaching for him, Elvis sat down beside her and held her hand "ok i won't" he said tearing up. A explosion made Elvis and Ellie jump Elvis picked Penny up and hid by a window and peered out the same man and Angelina were standing by a tank " You have someone that belongs to us"the man called "No we don't, he's one of us" replied sam the man was getting angry he started arguing with sam who was giving as good as he got.

The man fired a warning shot " return him to us NOW"! He shouted, Elvis know that it was him who they were after he check Penny to see if she was alive thankfully she was "i'm gonna make a deal with him" before Ellie could stop him he was outside "ah Elvis there you are come on lets go home"the man said "i'll go wth you if you can save my freind "Elvis replied. The man thought for a second "fine" ,Elvis walked up to him and extended his hand to him " you make a promise to man you shake his hand" He explained the man shock it. Another man walked out with a knife held to Ellie throat "what are you doing"? Sam asked "just making sure you keep your part of the deal" the man replied as another man took Penny off Elvis and walked away as did the man holding Ellie, Elvis walked to Sam "what do we do Sam" he asked "I don't know this is a desprate circumstance" replied Sam.

 **right thats it for now see you next time bye**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five: Unpleasant ssight

The next morning people from the other group were taking supplies and went to take the horses when Elvis got in the way "what are you doing"? he asked " who do these horses belong to"? one of them asked " us, now leave them alone" replied Elvis the two men went to hit him Elvis caught the hand of one and Arnold tripped the other up Elvis threw the guy he was holding on the other, the two men were beginning to get very and stood up and pulled out their knifes " Josh said we can't hurt the black haired one but they said nothing about the brown haired guy" one of said to the other then he lunged at Arnold knife first but to his and his friends surprise Arnold grabbed his wrist and kicked the back of his knee then pined him on the floor " don't underestimate me" warned Arnold as he took the knife and threw it, it hit the other man in the knee making him fall over in pain then after braking the wrist he had in his hand with one motion he got up " now the pair of you get out of here" ordered Arnold as he picked them up. Josh saw everything and smiled as he thought that it was surprising to see two members with such skills.

Later that day the two teams gathered they swapped Ellie for Elvis but Sam wondered where Penny was " and what about Penny"? Sam asked " oh right we'll swap her for him" Josh said pointing to Arnold, Steele stood in front of him "he's not part of the deal" he said " he is now unless you don't want her back" Josh replied Arnold put a hand on Steele shoulder " it's ok I can defend myself" he said in a comforting manner "alright but bring Penny first" Sam compromised Josh went behind the tank and carried Penny out luckily they kept the deal and saved her life Jerry-Lee took her inside and came out moments later two horses were tacked up for Elvis and Arnold to use which they did so they set off with the others. One the way Josh noticed that the two new members of his group were staying as far from the others and were staying close together so he walked up to them " I caught your name" he said to the brown haired man " I didn't throw it" "seriously what is your name "? Josh asked getting frustrated "why is it important that you know my name"? " just tell him your name" said Elvis " YOU can call me McKinley" "no your first name" "his name is Arnold and he clearly doesn't like you and neither do I now go away" " why don't you like me"? Josh asked " for starters you kidnapped me then you said you would only help Penny if I came with you, you held a knife to Ellies throat and you wanted Arnold as well, why oh why would we like you"? asked Elvis Josh grumbled as he walked away.

Back at camp Ellie checked on Penny she noticed that Penny felt very warm and her heart was racing and was mumbling about nothing in perticular "Penny"? Ellie called trying to get her freind to respond "Penny can you hear me"? She asked to no avail "i better get Sam" Ellie thought to herself, then she got up and headed out side. Sam was keeping watch on the north gate when a familar voice came "Sam can you come down there's something wrong with Penny" Sam looked down to see Ellie clearly worried "ok just let me get Diego to take over" Sam called to her he saw Diego walking to the paddock with water he waited for him to finish after he did "Diego can you take over for me"? Sam asked "sure" Diego replied as he came over and climbed the ladder sam nodded in gratitude as he climbed down.

Sam followed Ellie to where Penny was he checked her wound and he sighed "what's wrong"? Ellie asked nervously "septicaemia, Josh didnt keep his promise" Sam explained "can you get some water for her and gather everyone by the seating area"? He asked "okay replied Ellie then she left, five minutes later she returned with a bucket of water " the others are waiting" she said as she sat down Sam smiled and headed to the others " what is the problem"? asked Diego " it would appear that our new friends aren't the honest type as Ellie and I have found out that Penny has septicaemia" explained Sam "that can be fatal is there anything we can do"? asked Jerry-Lee "yes but we need to hurry, she needs antibiotics soon such as-" but before Sam could finish his sentence he heard horses galloping from the north gate he went to investigate he saw Elvis and Arnold returning covered in blood some of it was their own " what are you two doing here"? Sam asked "the group were ambushed by the infected and they really don't have any fighting skills they were wiped out" replied Elvis "maybe that's why they needed you" replied Sam then he opened the gate for them "oh I meant to ask how's Penny"? "not great she has septicaemia" "oh who's getting her antibiotics"? Arnold asked " I was about to before you two showed up" Explained Sam "don't worry I'll go I saw a pharmacy on the way I will go take a look" Elvis stated as he got back on his horse " catch you later" he said before riding off again.

Arnold walked up to Sam after sorting his horse "erm Sam there's something I need to tell you" he said sheepishly "what is it"? Sam asked "well...the thing is there was no infected Elvis and I killed them" Arnold began to cry and fell to his knees and started shaking Sam kneeled down to him and put his hands on Arnolds shoulders " I'm sure you did for a very good reason" he said in a comforting manner " have you ever killed someone Sam" Arnold asked Sam paused "yes I have it's been ten years since but I had to, he was hurting Elvis" explained Sam " now you just get some rest Arnold you look shattered" "ok I do feel drained" replied Arnold but his legs kept giving in so Sam picked him up bridle style and headed in side "why are you caring me"? "your legs are like spaghetti so I'm helping you" Arnold started to feel dizzy Sam noticed this "are you ok" he asked "y-yeah just d-dizzy spell be f-fine in-" before he could say anything else Arnold passed out ,Sam almost dropped him but managed to stabilize him then he carried him to where Ellie and Penny were Ellie was surprised to see him "what is he doing here, when did he get here, is he ok"? she asked completely confused " he's here because the people who took him are dead, he got here ten minutes ago and he's ok he only fainted" replied Sam as he put Arnold on the floor. An hour had passed and Elvis had finally returned with antibiotics and bandages Sam walked up to him "can I talk to you"? he asked "erm ok" replied Elvis slightly confused so he left his horse with Jerry-Lee and gave the antibiotics to Deigo.

Sam led Elvis to the roof "i know what you did , Arnold told me" Sam said as he looked to the distance " did he tell you why" Elvis asked "he didn't have the chance he fainted due to the shock" Elvis paused " I saw a unpleasant sight I saw Zoe and just lost control, it was a waste of time anyway as she got away "then Elvis punched the wall the impact broke his index finger for the first time Sam was scared, scared of what this world did his once gentle and sweet freind Sam knew what had to be done... he had to kill Elvis but how could he.

 **Right that's it for now it may take a while as i have to think of how Sam is going to deal with killing his best freind well with that bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six: familiar places

Sam sat on the hill thinking about what he is going to do about Elvis and if he should kill him or do something a little less extreme "Sam?, Sam ,SAMUEL" shouted Jerry-Lee Sam snapped to reality " huh oh hello Jerry-Lee what are you doing here"? " more interestingly what are you doing here, well Sam"? "just enjoying the view" if you say so anyway just come here to tell you that Penny is responding well to the antibiotics her body temperature is lowering as is her heart rate" explained Jerry-Lee " and what about Arnold is he ok"? Sam asked " ah yes right he still unconscious" replied Jerry-Lee Sam began to get worried as he heard the worry in his blonde haired friend so he went to check on him when he got there Arnold was slowly regaining consciousness Sam sat down next to him then Arnold sat up rubbing his eyes " don't get up yet "Sam said putting his hand on Arnold's shoulder then Arnold saw that Penny still had not woken up yet " is she going to be ok" ? he asked " yes she is now you go back to bed for a bit i'll bring you some water" Sam stated as he got up Arnold rolled over on his lefts side and soon fell asleep.

an hour had passed and Arnold woke up and looked around he saw Penny looking at him "Did you know you snore in your sleep" ? She asked in a joking manner, Arnold blushed "No i did not know that " Arnold replied scatching the back of his head . He laughed awkwardly before going silent which made things more awkward ,Sam walked in " Jerry-Lee and I are going for a hunt and I wanted to know if you were up for going, so are you"? Sam asked " oh sure why not, count me " replied Arnold as he got to his feet.

After they tacked up the horses and got supplies they set off from the south gate near the viaduct " I really miss Gareth's train" Sam stated randomly as he saw the railway " I think you miss Jupiter more" replied Arnold " that's true and Venus, mercury, phoenix, Hydrus and all the other vehicles" Sam sighed as he remembered the good old days, "I wonder what they look like now" Sam thought to himself. An idea popped into his head " how would you two feel about going to PontyPandy" Sam asked " erm I don't think that would be a very good idea, what do you think Jerry-Lee"? " I'm curious how it looks now" replied Jerry-Lee " ha two against one Arnold, you lose ha ha ha" Sam teased " alright if you say so" Arnold replied " but why"? " well all these strange places we've been to it would be nice to see some familier places you know" explained Sam. After a lot of persuasion Sam and Jerry-Lee managed to convince Arnold to come with them to PontyPandy.

On the way they often had to hide or fight of infected or other survivors cars and other vehicles were scattered about as were bodies of killed infected and unlucky people who didn't escape. A familiar sight caught Sam's eye on closer inspection he saw it was the Mountain Activity Centre, the railway was damaged so taking the horses would not be a good move so they left them behind to walk across. After walking down several roads the finally reached the Fire Station, it was overgrown ivy, stinging nettles and brambles, the door was rotten so with one swift kick Sam broke the door down immediately they were welcomed by spider webs, Sam walked right into one "ah ew, spider web yuck" Sam shouted while brushing spider webs off his face, Arnold and Jerry-Lee just laughed at Sam expense.

The door that led to the garage was standing there but for some reason Sam and the other two froze, Sam ignored the strange fear they had and put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it, the door feel off the hinges they saw what was left of the vehicles Mercury was mostly rust as was most of the others, only Venus could be somewhat repaired. Sam and the other two looked at each other and had the same idea. After six hours of intense repairing it was time to test if it was worth while, Sam and Arnold tried pushing the garage door while Jerry-Lee got in the drivers seat. Now was the time to try and start Venus, at first it just spluttered then it finally started.

At the railway the bridge only just held Venus' weight, rocks and bits of debris fell. Venus only just made it across before the bridge collapsed, Sam and Arnold got on the horses and Arnold held the reins of the third horse and then followed behind Venus. One the way they spotted a group of deer grazing knowing that Venus would be able to carry plenty of them so all three of them aimed the bows and arrows and shot and killed three of the deer. Sam and Arnold loaded the deer onto Venus then got back on the horses. Aron arriving at the camp everyone was surprised to see Venus but the nostalgia made nearly all of them cry.

 **Right that will do for now, as this story is coming to an end I will mix it up a bit, everyone private message me about the ending you would like to see and the one that I choose you will be featured. as a side note I should mention I have a mild case of dyslexia so that is why some thing don't make sense or are spelt wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven: final moments

A day later the rain poured Elvis sat on Venus water tank with his face in his hands crying his eyes out while the rain drenched him, Ellie saw him and climbed up and put a hand on his shoulder which proved to be a big mistake because Elvis grabbed her wrist and threw her off Venus she landed on her back and the fall knocked her out Elvis gasped after he realised what he did, Elvis climbed down and hurried to her side after he investigated her for injuries, he carried her inside. Penny managed to sit up when she saw Elvis carrying Ellie she immediately got worried "Is she ok, what happened" Penny asked as she tried to get up. Elvis didn't answer he just left, Penny struggled to get to her feet and followed her raven haired friend. Elvis left the compound and broke down at the motorway he feel to his knees and began hyperventilating. Penny reached him and sat beside him "Elvis, what happened why are you behaving this way" Penny asked worried "I ,I hurt her" Elvis sobbed "what happened to me"? before she could say anything he ran to the other side of the motorway and out of sight. On the watch tower Diego saw everything as did Steele.

Sam had just finished doing the laundry he saw Diego pacing around clearly something was on his mind so he walked up to him " Diego are you ok"? Sam asked worried "well we have a problem Sam, a BIG problem" Diego replied, Sam sighed " does it have something to do with Elvis"? , Diego was surprised at Sam's coment "how did you know"? He asked "i think he may be losing it, he killed a lot of people, want has he done now"? Diego paused at what he was going to say " well he was sitting on Venus, I don't know what he was doing up there but anyway, Ellie saw him and climbed up and went to talk to him. Then he just grabbed her wrist and threw her off. The fall knocked her out" explained Diego " he also walked off and Penny followed him, I don't know where she is either, I was going to look for her after I spoke to you" "ill go with you, you made need help" replied Sam. Diego led Sam to the direction where Elvis and Penny went.

Elvis stopped at a clearing in the woods by a stream. he stopped due to he was too tired to go any further, he collapsed to his knees and washed his face Penny walked behind him just managing to stay on her feet " what happened you just said you hit her nothing else"? Penny asked "s-so tell m-me" she added weakly. Then Elvis heard a thud he turned around to see Penny laying on her right side, her wound opened and blood was all over the floor. Elvis ran to her side he pulled her close she was hardly breathing then to his horror her chest stopped moving . Due to how much blood Penny had lost there was nothing he could do for her. Elvis held her close to him tears rushed down his face in her final moments.

Leaves rustling snapped him out of his trance. He looked in the direction of where the noise came from, there on the by the woods stood Zoe smiling at him, anger began to take hold of him and he started seeing red "aw you poor baby you lost your girlfriend ah well shit happens"Zoe taunted Elvis got to his feet "this your fault you bitch, after you did that horrible thing to Jerry-Lee you created that virus. Then you taunted me, big fucking mistake". Zoe ran to him with a knife. After a fight between them Elvis threw Zoe to the floor and wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezing tight. He didnt let go until she stopped struggling. when he got up he noticed a unbearable pain in his side, he looked down to discover a knife sticking out, Elvis made the foolish mistake of pulling it out . After he did it kept bleeding Elvis tried to ignore it and walked over to Penny and picked her up.

Sam and Diego saw him and ran over Diego took Penny from Elvis and set her down while Elvis collapsed in Sam's arms, Sam fell to the ground with him "I'm s-so sorry S-Sam" Elvis appologised weakly ,"don't worry about it " Sam replied "I-I killed Zoe, Sam I w-as just so angry" Elvis explained before going silent "Elvis?, Elvis come on wake up, don't do this to me"Sam pleaded coming to tears "Sam, she's dead " Diego stated with tears, Sam was lost for words knowing that his two best friends were dead.

 **Right that's it for now as the next chapter is the last one it will take time as a side note I had to reupload this due to the ending was missing with that bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Last

Three weeks had past since Elvis and Penny's deaths and Sam was coping as well as you might expect, which is to say he wasn't. He had become extremely quiet and reserved also he had not been sleeping well if at all and his normaly bright blue eyes were a dull blue with no light, the others were understanderbly worried. every slight sound startled him, Arnold tried to invite him on a hunt but with no reply.

Arnold walked up to the others who were having a deep discussion about Sam "Someone really needs to talk to him "Diego stated worried "I tried talking to him but he completely ignored me, Elvis and Penny were his best friends and he wanted to be romantically involved with Penny but didnt want to do that" explained Arnold "how come"? Ellie asked, Arnold sighed and sat down "because of the quite likely chance that either of them would die" The others looked down at his comment " well I'm going on a supply run, who wants to come with me"? Arnold asked, Jerry-Lee and Diego volunteered " I'm gonna go talk to Sam" said Ellie as she approached Sam "alright" replied Arnold as he walked in the opposite direction.

On the hunt Diego had somting on his mind "uh Arnold, can I ask you something"? Diego asked tryning to hide the question. "Sure" Arnold replied "what's up"? Diego hesitated at first "Were Sam and Penny an item"? He asked "No, Penny always said she liked Elvis. Because Sam was too much like a brother to her" Arnold replied, Diego nodded in response "any way adios me amigo" and he then walked away.

Ellie sat next to Sam and put her hand on his shoulder " I didn't want this to happen I should have done something sooner" whispered Sam in a tearful voice "What do you mean by that"? Asked Ellie "I knew something was wrong with Elvis a while ago but I did nothing about it, I should have" stated Sam sobbing into his hands Ellie held him close stroking his hair until he fell asleep. Ellie quietly moved away and set him on his side' she put a pillow under his head and put a cover over him.

Steele was preparing dinner Ellie walked in "need any help"? She asked "Ah yes,can you chop up the rabbits while I bring the water to the boil"? he replied she nodded and started skinning the rabbits, Sam walked in an hour later he still looked exhorsted and about ready to collapse at any time "Hello Sam, how are you doing"? Asked Ellie as she finnished stiring the pot of vegetable, Sam didn't answer he just sat down Ellie sighed and sat down next to him and put her hand on his "I'm not trying to be cruel but its time to move on, it's been three weeks and the world we live in now we can't afford to sit around moping. I miss them too but neither Elvis or Penny would want you to mourn they would want you to remember them and smile not start crying and deep down you know it" she explained. Sam smiled and got up and then he hugged her then left.

Later that day Arnold and the others returned with the supplies Sam walked over to them "hey need some help"? He asked the others were surprised to see him "Sam, how are you doing now"? Arnold asked. Sam smiled "I'm ok now, Ellie gave me a pep talk, and now I'm back sorta" "well its good to have you sort of back" Jerry-Lee laughed as he climbed down "anyway you lost friends, I lost my only family" on that comment Jerry-Lee began to tear up so Sam hugged him. In the shadows of the woods someone was watching they aimed a sniper rifle and pulled the trigger. BANG!

 **Sorry it's a bit late I've been a very busy bee anyway tata for now**


End file.
